Drusilla drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: She may be crazy, but she's so interesting to write about! DruSpike drabbles will be updated as another story. WARNING: Drabbles may contain heavy doses of violence
1. costume

**Waiting**

Drusilla helped her mother to sew an angel costume for her sister's Chrismas function.

_Diane will look so cute in this._ Distracted by the thought, the nail broke her skin. Instantly a drop of blood formed on her thumb, and Drusilla stared mesmerised as visions assaulted her.

Death. Beautiful. Dark eyes. Hurt. Exquisite. Dark hair. Blood. Blood. _Blood!_

Drusilla felt hot tears on her cheeks. _Why can the blood never be mine?_ She heard distantly her mother's worried voice and knew better than to faint. 

The worst part, Drusilla decided as she smiled tremulously in reassurance, was the waiting.

**Why?**

Darla looked radiant in her fairy costume. Angelus was about to take his mask when Drusilla's voice came.

"Can I go with you?"

Angelus stopped Darla's harsh objection with a look.

"I'm sorry, love." He caressed her face. "Why don't you find someone to play with tonight?" The brunette shifted towards his touch. Angelus smirked. When Drusilla pouted, he obliged and kissed her inviting lips.

Of course, by the time the kiss was finished Darla was fuming behind them.

Drusilla didn't care, but she thought about Angelus' words.

The next day she mumbled about starlight eyed poets before falling asleep.


	2. silver

**Echoes**

_Fulfil his plan, child._

She couldn't forget the priest's words. 

_Be evil._

They chased after her as she ran home, frightened at their seeming truth. Right now she felt his voice caressing her back as she helped her mother put the table.

_Just give in._

She stared mesmerised at herself in a polished silver spoon. Her dark eyes haunted with a single question: Could she be evil?

A whisper made its way through her lips.

"God is watching me."

The glass in her hand slipped to the ground.

_God is watching you._

Drusilla watched helplessly as it fell and shattered.

_AN: Text in italics was taken from 'Becoming' transcript._


	3. wishes

**Eternal Wish**

Drusilla wished to be rain.

She wanted to be thunder too. And scare all the bad dreams away. _Boo! Boo!_ she would scream until they run back to Morpheus' arms.

Tonight, she wished to be White Christmas. Oh, the snow... so soft and white and cold!

Drusilla giggled, maybe she was snow already. But instead of covering fields with cold softness, she was covering her lover in bright red petals.

"Mmm... what are you doing?"

"I'm wishing wishes."

"And what did my princess wish for?"

She smiled secretively, tracing a lone petal across his face. "I wished to be free."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispers**

The first time Drusilla sees him, it's only a flash of silence over the world. Everything is quiet, as if time never left its mark. _The world is dead,_ she thinks in panic, her body freezing in fright.

"Dru!" her father wakes her up.

Afterwards she sees him in the way leaves make a clear path for her as they fall, each of them whispering that she won't see the next spring. _Your world is dead_, they say. Drusilla screams.

Her mother hushes her worriedly.

By the time she truly sees his face, the only whisper is to give up.

**Perseverance**

She has asked Spike. He pets her head lovingly and shields her with words she doesn't care for. Then he repeats what she'll never accept.

She can't.

She has asked Darla. She went into a fury and locked her in a room for weeks, until Spike paid in full for her transgression. Then Darla told her harshly to give up.

She can't.

She has asked Miss Edith. The porcelain brightened and smiled for her. One step after another he'll make his way back to her. She just has to be in the right place at the right time...

...Drusilla plots.

**Shift**

Drusilla sits quietly in (her house's) the mansion's main room. She's waited for him the whole (day) night and is eager for his return. Today he didn't even kiss her goodbye before going to (work) hunt. 

But she's been very good in his absence, taking care of (her siblings) Spike and keeping an eye on the (servants) minions. He has always been proud of her housekeeping skills.

The door hasn't even opened before she sprints towards it. "My beautiful Dru," he greets her affectionately, "This is for you."

(sweets and chocolate)

a bloody heart.

Drusilla smiles; Daddy always knows best.


End file.
